Jas & Isa
by B3ACHGURL99
Summary: What if Peter had left a little sister along with the rest of his family. A little girl who would be known as Mary Alice and put into an asylum. Now Isabella is on the run to Texas before the nomads that were after her parents can find her. Non-Canon AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi (: I don't own Twilight or any part of it. Hope you like my story! P.S. Tell me what you think?**

Chapter 1 § Isabella POV:

I have to listen to what Momma says because bad people were coming.

Momma had given me directions of what to do just in case.

I was to run to Texas and find my Uncle Peter Whitlock.

He would have blonde hair and red eyes. Like Momma's red eyes.

I needed to run as fast as I could and stay hidden in the forest.

I have to trust no one except Uncle Peter and his friends.

Glancing up I see Momma's face go blank as she uses her gift to search to future. When she finishes she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"There are too many, baby. But I will be able to hold them off long enough for you to escape."

"No! Momma you can't!" I say as salty tears streak down my cheeks.

"You need to listen to me Isa," Momma spoke firmly. "When I say so you need to run and follow what we planned."

All I could do is continue to cry silently.

"I love you, my baby Isa." Momma adoringly says as she takes my face in her hands before rising to stand in front of me protectively.

"I love you too Momma" I whisper back in a fearful shaking voice.

Momma stiffens and whispers "run" as the foggy shapes begin to vaguely appear.

I silently take off towards the woods in a sprint, my feet hitting the freshly fallen snow.

I jumped up in the trees because Momma said I would be harder to follow that way.

After a while I take one last glance back in the direction of Momma and see black smoke floating into the sky.

A new set of tears begin to fall more rapidly because I know what this means.

The black smoke means Momma was right and didn't make it out.

I am never going to see Momma again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow...you guys are awesome! Here is Chapter 2, tell me what you think? (:**

Chapter 2 § Peter POV:

I could feel that something important was heading this way.

My mate, Charlotte, and I are running back from feeding and my mind keeps going off. I wouldn't really call it my gift I just know stuff sometimes. Like this time for instance, it can be more frustrating than helpful because I am not getting any specifics.

I soon realize that my feet had stopped while I was thinking and I was standing in the middle of a freshly bloomed meadow.

Char walked back from where she stopped running to stand in front of me in concern. "Your knower going off again?"

"Yeah, but nothing specific."

All of a sudden rustling sounds came from up in the trees. Both of our heads whipped towards the sound and I crouched down defensively becoming automatically on guard. It couldn't be an animal; they usually run from our kind. But the noisy movement continued to head right in the direction of where we are standing.

An unearthly beautiful little girl dropped out of the tress and into the meadow. She looked to be about three or four years old. Her brown wind-blown curls floated around her face looking like she had run for miles. When her innocent brown eyes landed on us her whole body stiffened.

As she looked at me her eyes flashed recognition and began to fill with tears.

"P-peter" Her whisper came out in fearful hope.

I was completely stumped at a little girl knowing who I was. Examining her closer I noticed she looked a lot like someone I knew when I was human. I racked my brain for any memory that could somehow help me remember who.

"That's my name-" Before I could even finish my sentence she flashed over to me. Her speed made me think she was an immortal child but her eyes and fluttering heart told me otherwise.

"Uncle Peter…found you…Momma…Uncle Peter…found…Petey…" She repeated over and over with tears streaking down her face.

I looked up at Char clueless on what to say next but she looked about as stumped as I was.

"Uhhh, Uncle? What's your name?" I finally say as her sobs lessen.

She unfastens her backpack wordlessly, grabbing a letter and hands it up to me.

"Peter Whitlock" was all it read on the envelope. I tore it open and began reading.

"_Petey,_

_I know you're confused right now but I am your sister Mary Alice Whitlock. Do you remember me now? If I was there right now I would smack you for forgetting me. _

_A couple months after you left to join the war I began having visions of things that would happen in the future. I saw you being taken by vampires and changed. When the letter came stating you were MIA, I tried to tell Momma and Papa you were still alive. Of course they didn't believe me and sent me to the insane asylum. _

_That is where I met Randall and we both fell in love. Eventually nomads came after us and Randall didn't survive. I was able to escape though and ran to the house in the mountains we always talked about. _

_Somehow a miracle happened and I was pregnant with Randall's baby. Three short months later Isabella Marie Whitlock was born. I almost didn't make it because she was half-vampire but she bit me after her birth, effectively changing me into a vampire. _

_Our happiness was short lived and before I could make it to find you I had a vision of the nomads coming back. That means if you are reading this letter I held them off long enough for Isabella to find you._

_She only has you now. Take good care of her for me. I love you so much, brother._

_Please don't corrupt my baby,_

_Mary Alice Whitlock_"

Flashes came back once reading her name and I remembered. I had to most annoying sister any brother could get stuck with. I couldn't help myself and snorted when I read the part about me corrupting her baby. Yeah right…

Handing the note over to Char, because I know she wanted to read, I bent down to Isabella's level.

"Hey Isa" I tried to speak softly and not scare her.

"Uncle Petey!" She shrieks really loud. Man, she is definitely my sister's daughter.

Not missing a beat she proceeds to jump and hug me tight like I would disappear right before her eyes. Isa takes her hands and places them on my face. Different scenes began to flash through my mind quickly of random times. The last scene was slower and showed black smoke rising into the sky.

"Whoa, did you do that." I asked Isa.

"Yes. Momma's not coming back is she?"

"No, she's in heaven now living with your dad and the angels."

"Okay." Isa said with a few tears running down her face.

"You get to stay with me and Auntie Char."

Her eyes brighten a little at this. "Uncle Petey play dress-up?"

Char's laughed next to me as Isa gave me innocent eyes and a pout.

I felt my walls tumble and an invisible leash tighten around me as I looked at her.

"Maybe" Hey, at least I was man enough to not give in right away.

"Come on let's go home." Char states as she grabs my hand.

I think life just changed a lot for us.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter answers any questions… (:**

Chapter 3 § Isabella POV:

I can't believe I found Uncle Peter.

His wife, Charlotte, is super nice. Uncle Peter says they are mates, too.

I already know what that means because Momma and Daddy were mates.

Momma told me I would find my mate one day. She had a vision once that showed her what he looked like and told her that we would make a difference in the vampire world.

She wouldn't tell me anything else because it could mess up the future.

Momma would tell me what she could remember about Petey. She couldn't tell me much, just little things like what he looked like and how funny he was.

But I was curious for more information about my Uncle.

"Uncle Petey, when were you born?" I ask as I climbed up onto his lap in the living room.

"I was born on March 12, 1893 here in Texas. My Mama and Papa had Mary Alice, which is your momma, eight years later in 1901." He answered.

"Do you have a special power?" I wondered it seems like many vampires I have met have one.

"Not really, I just get information about things sometimes."

"That's like Momma's gift! She would have visions of stuff that would happen before they actually happen."

"Really, I guess that makes sense. I know you have a gift because you showed me it when you found us in the meadow."

I get excited. I love to talk about my gift and what I can do.

"Well, I can show images and also communicate with people if I am touching them. Momma said I was a shield. That means I can block certain gifts. When I cover someone with my shield I can show them things and talk to them but only if I am touching them."

"Wow that is pretty cool." Ha, Uncle Petey looks astonished and jealous at the same time.

"Hey Isa, how old are you? If your Momma was born in 1901 then changed in 1920 that means you were born sometime then right?" He questions me.

"Yes, I was born in 1920." I answer quietly. I don't like talking about my birth.

Instead I reach up and touch Uncle Peter's face so I can just show him.

_I look back at my Momma frightened. _

_There is so much blood everywhere._

_Momma screams every once and while._

_It makes me feel bad; I didn't mean to bite her._

_I haven't left her side since._

I let the scene slip away as a few tears slide down my face and pull another scene from my memory.

_I can tell Momma is getting worried._

_I seem to be growing really fast. Faster than what is normal for babies._

"_You have grown the equivalent to a year in two months. That means you will look almost three years old in half a year and six years old in one year." Momma says as she measures me again today._

"_Is that bad, Momma?" I ask fearful that I am weird._

"_No, Isa. You age faster because Daddy was a vampire and I was a human when you were born. If my calculations from your measurements are right you should be fully grown at age three."_

Petey looks down at me amazed that a person like me could exist.

"I am six months old but look like a three year old. No one else like me exists, that's why the nomads attacked and killed Momma." I say as I let my emotions go and begin to cry

Petey wraps me up in his protective arms. "Shhh, it's okay Isa. It wasn't your fault. Your Momma loved you and is probably so glad that you are safe."

"What if they come after you? It would be my entire fault if they killed you and Charlotte." I say between my sobs.

"Char and I can protect you Isa. We have been trained to be able to fight against other vampires. I have friend named Jasper that could even help us if it came down to a fight." He tells me as Charlotte sits down beside us.

"You are safe, Isa. I promise." She tells me as we all hug each other close together in a group hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As you know I own no part of Twilight. Thank you for all the reviews and favorite/story alerts! Here's Chapter 4, tell me what you think… (:**

Chapter 4 § Jasper POV:

I have decided to head home to Texas. The past years have been filled with nonsense, killing, and traveling. I think it's time to see Peter and Charlotte.

Plus, every part of my being is pulling me in that direction. Like, something important was located in that direction.

I ran for hours until the familiar ranch started to appear then I slowed down.

Peter slowly emerged into the front doorway with his body stiffened. His muscles relax and a stupid smile spreads across his face when he sees it's just me. I wonder if he was expecting anyone else…

"Major? Now, what could you possibly be doing back here?" Peter sarcastically states as he comes down the front steps to greet me.

"Hey Pete, how's it going?" I say to my friend that is practically a brother.

"It's going…well I guess it's gotten a little interesting lately."

I send him a little confusion as I glance toward the house. How could things become "interesting" enough to leave Peter of all people at a loss of words?

"Just come on, I guess I need to introduce you to someone." He states as he shoves me toward the house.

I follow him up the steps and into the house. Right away I notice a new scent that I have never came across before.

Coming into the living room I see a little girl curled up on the couch next to Charlotte.

Everything begins to disappear from my vision as I laid eyes on her.

Everything that was once important to me is now less important than the well-being of her.

She is completely mine. Mine to protect and to love more than anybody else could.

So many thoughts begin to cross my mind that I begin to panic. I feel wrong for adoring her then completely guilty for thinking bad of her.

I realize that I have fallen to my knees when a small warm hand touches my face.

"_Hi._" twinkles across my mind as her deep brown eyes gaze into mine.

"Hello, little one." I say back.

A full blown smile stretches across her face in response to my spoken words.

"Well, well, well, did you just do what I think you just did?" Peter says as her strolls towards me.

"UNCLE PETEY!" My little mate screams so much that if I was capable of having a heart attack I would have had right then. But I was more stuck on the fact that she said Uncle.

"Uncle Petey?" I said completely baffled.

"Yes, Uncle Petey. But don't you ever call me Petey or I will seriously hurt you."

I couldn't help but laugh. There is no way he could prevent me from calling him Petey a couple times.

"This is my niece and your mate Isabella Marie Whitlock. Isa meet Major Jasper Whitlock. He is not related to us just took our name after we became best friends forever." Peter rambled on as he introduced us to each other.

Charlotte came up behind him and smacked her hand over his mouth to make him stop causing Peter to make a face.

Isa made a twinkling giggle from there display.

"You know Momma told me about you. She said we would make a big difference in the vampire world." She said turning her attention back to me.

Her statement stunned and surprised both Peter and Charlotte. I on the other hand was just confused.

"What do you mean Isa? What did you Momma say exactly?" Peter questioned.

"She wouldn't tell me anything else because it would mess up how things would happen." Isa answered a little confused on why it would be that important.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" I said.

Isa then got up and went down the hall. We all looked back at each other wondering what she was doing as we could hear her fiddling around with items in the room.

She came back a few seconds later with a white envelope in her hand.

"This is for you Jas. Momma said I had to give it to my mate when I finally found you." She said as she handed it to me.

I reached out and took it from her then carefully opened it.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I'm sure everything is sort of confusing but let me start by saying I am so glad that you are the mate to my daughter. I know you are not proud of the things you have done in the past. Its okay, you need to forgive yourself. _

_You have never met me and probably never will. I am Peter's younger sister, Mary Alice. I was born in 1901 with the strange ability of seeing the future that later led to me being sent to an asylum in Mississippi. My mate and Isabella's father, Randall, was a vampire that worked in the asylum. I had Isabella while I was still human making her a half-vampire. She can tell you all about her abilities but you should know she ages faster than normal. Every month is the equivalent to half a year. She will develop mentally even faster than that._

_You and Isabella will face many things in the upcoming future. There is no need to stress over it too much. I know you are completely capable of keeping her safe, I have faith in you. _

_The most important thing for you to remember is to stay strong. Think of all the people that could be of help to you and my brother. They will help you._

_Be strong and I love you,_

_Mary Alice Whitlock_

I look back up at Isa and promise myself to keep her safe when whatever I have been warned about comes. Between the four of us we can stick through anything because we are family. It's what families do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 § Peter POV:

We stuck together and became extremely close. Of course we didn't flaunt it around like we were "The Brady Bunch". Nah, we just had each other's backs.

That's the way life went on for many months. Isabella matured really fast as did her friendship with Jasper.

Last month she turned two. In half-vampire world that means she is now the equivalent to a twelve year old.

I could almost guess that Isa roped Jas into playing some sill board game as Char and I hunted.

We were on our way back from town when we caught a few new scents.

It bothered me because usually others stay away from territories that were claimed by scents.

I felt like I had a flashback to the warning Mary Alice gave in her letter. I could feel it deep down that the nomads attack on my sister was just beginning of something that had a deeper meaning.

Immediately, I picked up the pace towards home along with Char.

Our arrival was so uncharacteristic that both Jasper and Isabella came outside to meet us.

"What's up Petey?" Isa asked me right away.

Gazing over a bit, I saw Jas standing tense waiting for more information.

"We crossed a scent about four miles back." I replied.

"Are they bad?" Isa answered still confused.

"Bad feeling...like this is just the beginning. All I'm getting is an overload of information; I can't grasp a particular thing."

An eerie silence followed my statement as all of us gazed around at each other.

We realized it was a little too quiet around here. The few animals that ventured the outskirts of the ranch usually wouldn't get any closer to us but we should still be able to hear them.

In that moment ten vampires charged out of the woods. They had to be newborns by the way they were running at us.

The first blonde male jumped towards me and the fight began.

After disabling three newborns, I glanced around.

Jasper had the upper hand of his fight with two. No surprise there.

Charlotte was stepping away from another one and moving the rest into a pile. I walked over towards her with my zippo to start the fire.

That's when I noticed two of the newborns were missing.

Suddenly a terrified scream echoed through the woods.

Jasper look towards me with panic and realized Isa was gone.

He suddenly threw the last two at me and Char then bolted through the tree line and into the woods.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I honestly have no idea where I am going to take this story at the moment. Any ideas or comments are gladly welcomed! (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Especially LS for leaving a super long one! Hope everyone likes this chapter. I had hard time adding detail to the story but still make Isabella act like a kid. Tell me what you think? (;**

Chapter 6 § Isabella POV:

Life began to get better once I found my family in Texas. It's now my new home.

My best friend is Jasper. We played games all morning, whatever kind I wanted to choose. That's how cool he is.

Soon Uncle Petey and Auntie Char came back running really fast from town. I could tell something was wrong. Petey usually wears his thinking face and Jas will get all stiff when something causes a problem.

"What's up Petey?" I asked.

"We crossed a scent about four miles back." He replied back.

"Is it bad trouble?" I said still confused but a little scared. Last time I met new vampires they weren't nice and took Momma.

"Bad feeling...like this is just the beginning. All I'm getting is an overload of information; I can't grasp a particular thing."

All of a sudden the eerie quiet was super loud. I could make out blurs of strange vampires.

Everything was reminding me of the nomads that got my Momma.

Next thing I knew, my body was being held tight and moving fast into the woods.

Once I was a few miles out of sight from my family they roughly dropped me on the ground.

I scrambled back a few feet and looked up at my captor. He had red eyes with messy blonde hair. His clothes were all torn up and very dirty.

"Hello Isabella." He said with a weird accent as he stared at me with a scary expression.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why did you take me?" I was terrified. Like my Momma I tended to blurt out tons of stuff when I get emotional. It doesn't matter if I am really excited or scared.

"My dear you ask many questions. Too bad I can't answer them. But I will tell you I am here to take you to a good friend of mine." A chilling laugh filled the air as he finished talking.

As he began to move towards me I knew that I had to alert my family somehow. I let loose a loud scream. If I was as loud as I thought I was, maybe it would help them find me.

My scream startled the man causing him to quickly grab my shirt. Once he made contact with my body the world around me began to swirl. Everything around me transformed from the green forest into an old castle. But this castle didn't look like it was made for royalty. Instead it had a large metal gate between dark walls that not even a vampire could jump.

A whimper escaped my mouth as I looked towards the castle. Loud moans and screams could be heard coming from deep in the shadows.

Fight instincts began to take course. I knew I couldn't let them get me inside the gate; it only decreased he chances of me ever getting out.

The first thing I could think of that would help me would be the blue transparent wall I formed around me when I first found Uncle Petey. Jasper had been working with me to figure out what exactly it was. No matter how much I practiced with his help, I could never make it come back.

Panicking I closed my eyes and focused on pushing him away from my body. When my eyes opened I was surprised to see that it worked.

Without waiting I turned and ran for my life.

Just like Momma told me I climbed high into the trees as I ran. The trees grew high and close enough together that I was able to disappear out of sight quickly.

Everything was so green. I had to be in some kind of jungle with no idea which way I had to go to get home. The only thing I could do was guess.

Petey, Char, and Jas had to be searching for me. I just had to keep running.

Finally I was able to hear people. Slowly lights began to shine brighter as I reached the outskirts of the town.

I stood there overlooking while gathering up enough courage to walk into the town. It was going to be hard to blend in when I never had to interact with other humans before.

I miss Jasper. He would know exactly what to do.

Cautiously I begin my way towards the civilization. The buildings were really close together with tons of people walking and dancing around to loud music. The people had dark hair and skin with strong accents in another language.

I was completely lost. Walking towards the edge of the crowd and a few feet into an alleyway my hope of getting home was beginning to drop. I dropped to the ground, pulled my knees to my chest, and began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A look at how Jasper is doing…Tell me what you think? (;**

Chapter 7 § Jasper POV:

She got away. After waiting many years to find my mate, she gets captured.

The newborn fight was the least of my worries. I knew Peter, Charlotte, and I could handle whatever they came at us with. We had fought so many years in the Southern Wars it was nothing.

But a man can only multi-task everything to a certain extent. That's how she got away. I couldn't keep track of where her tiny self was and focus.

That scream she let loose keeps playing over and over in my mind. I didn't need to be an empath to know she was completely terrified.

I could feel my instincts threatening to come forward.

I took off into the forest chasing after the trail they created. At almost two miles into the trees the trail that her scent left behind suddenly stop.

I let loose an agonized and furious roar. It didn't make any sense. A trail couldn't just stop, only disappear from natural effects like rain or snow.

They can't take her away from me. But all I can do is stand her and brainstorm where they could have possibly taken her. By now Peter and Charlotte have caught up with me.

"Peter have you gotten anything on where she could be?" I quickly asked hoping he would have some insight because every second we stood here they were gaining distance on us.

"Only you have any clue on where to find her." Peter responded.

"What?" I answered with anger.

Doesn't he know that if I had the slightest clue on where she was I would be gone in that direction and not asking him.

"You are here mate Jasper. The exact second that mates meet an eternal connection is made. Focus on that and it will help lead us to her." Peter explained with emotions of honesty, anticipation, and fear.

He actually made sense and I had no other way that could help. Never in my life have I felt so clueless on what to do. So, I closed my eyes and searched deep down for any connection.

Slowly I was able to feel a slight pull in my heart that would lead south. That whole direction made me feel even more on edge.

The only place that is South of Texas is Mexico.

Thinking of that dreaded place that I occupied during the darkest years of my life being the direction my mate was headed was all it took for me to snap.

Mine. No one can take what's mine. I will get her back and nothing was going to stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Like all the chapters before, I don't own Twilight. But I do love feedback so tell me what you think! (;**

Chapter 8 § Peter POV:

"You are here mate Jasper. The exact second that mates meet an eternal connection is made. Focus on that and it will help lead us to her." I explained to Jasper calmly. I could tell he was at his wits end.

He closed his eyes and focused on the pull between him and Isabella that his heart holds. When a nasty growl shot up his throat and through his now clenched teeth I knew it couldn't be good.

His eyes flashed back open to reveal a layer of coal black over his entire eye. The Major was now with us after many decades of hibernation.

The fearsome God of War is back from his hiatus and is more deadly than ever.

"Captain. Need. Isa. Mexico." I was stunned because even the great Major was having a hard time keeping himself together.

After many years of dealing with Jasper in his phases of 'The Major', I was at a loss of how to deal with him in this situation. I could only hope nothing would get too bad.

Then I processed what he had stated. Isabella was taken south. All I could possibly hope was that Maria had no part in taking her.

Charlotte and I stood watching as he focused on their connection again then took off in their direction it was pulling him.

We made it from Houston and past Corpus Christi in almost an hour. I kept an eye on Charlotte as we slowly came closer and closer to Monterrey.

That was where my entire life was irrevocably changed. Thankfully I did get some good things out of it like Jasper and my beautiful mate.

Everything became weird when we completely passed Monterrey and carried on.

Whoever had taken her seemed to have less of a chance at being involved with Maria and the Southern Wars.

We made it all the way past Mexico and into Brazil before we had to stop. Jasper, Charlotte and I had been running for about ten hours straight.

Before anything happened we need to form a plan and hunt. We can't just come up on whoever that took Isabella unprepared.

The Major was still agitated with his mate missing and not by his side.

"Captain have you received any information about Isabella's location?" He asked standing ramrod straight with a serious and take-no-nonsense look on his face.

"No she is completely blocked from me." I answered gazing downward. I felt weird not being able to get anything that would help. This was an intricate plan for it to leave the three of us at a loss for words.

We met back up after feeding on different criminals that were walking the alleyways.

"I can feel our bond pulling me still south so we will head that way." Jasper stated shortly before taking off with Charlotte and I following.

Slowly I began to notice a difference in the way we were traveling as we started to verge west. Each town that we passed through affected our speed because we had to keep up appearances. We couldn't just run straight through at break-neck speeds.

I realized where we seemed to be heading. "Rio..." I muttered with disbelief.

Why in the world would someone from Rio de Janeiro come all the way to Texas for Isabella? I felt a burst of anger project from Jasper as he released some emotions unintentionally. I could tell I was right as the lights of the city began to emerge.

We all slowed our pace to a speedy trout again. Jasper led us straight through town and towards another dark ally. In the darkness of the shadows I could make out a small balled up form.

I knew we had found her I saw the small transparent blue bubble surrounding her. Once we were out of sight Jasper took off towards her and ran straight through her little blue shield.

Many days ago at the beginning of exploring Isabella's gift we discovered Jasper could walk straight through any of the shield bubbles he made just like her. The amazing part was that once he was inside the shield he was protected from anything until he chooses to step outside it.

The sobs that we're escaping Isa immediately stopped once she saw us but only for a few seconds before starting anew.

"Jasper...knew you'd find me...so scared...Jas." She mumbled through her tears.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I can't lose you Isa." Jasper growled out even though thy both knew it was not her fault she was taken.

They stayed wrapped in their own little bubble, literally, staring at each other in utter adornment. It was getting a little too much for me. I took a few silent steps forward then cleared my throat as loud as I could. Jasper spun around and let out such a threatening growl that I almost regretted breaking there moment. I didn't let them know that though.

"You think he got here all on his own? Doesn't your favorite Uncle get any love?" I stated in fake disbelief and within a second Charlotte smacked me on the head hard.

"Ouch woman!" I yelped as Isa let her shield down and ran towards me before taking a sharp turn to jump on Charlotte. Ouch now that did kind of hurt.

Once she was settled in my mate's arms she turned to me and said "You're my only Uncle, Uncle Petey."

With that I knew we were going to be just fine. We would prove to everyone that nothing was going to pull us apart.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know long wait. But I finally figured out where I want to take this story with the help of Xo BellaItalia oX. Go read her stories, there way awesome. Anyways, review? P.S. I don't own Twilight or any part of it, but I think you already knew that. (;**

Chapter 9 § Jasper POV:

It's been a few weeks since Isabella was taken. Maybe even a month or two.

I feel like a schizophrenia control freak. I fear that if I let her out of my sight she will disappear again but it will be worse. That maybe I won't be able to find her.

Peter scowls at me from across the family room. He thinks I am overreacting.

Heck, even I think I am overreacting but I have no idea how to deal with all of this.

I glance at Isabella as she lies on her stomach with her head propped on her elbows watching television. She has grown since I first came back to Texas and found her. Her hair now curls down to her mid-back. Even her face has matured. One thing that hasn't changed much is her height. Isabella stands up tall at five foot nothing.

Of course, that has no effect on her fierceness. Ever since we found her in Rio, she left some of her weaknesses behind.

Anyone could see that she is growing up. That sort of scares me. Everything was easy when Isa looked like a four year old. Our relationship was easy. Now, she looks like the equivalent to a fourteen year old.

As she grows our feelings for each other are going to change. I fear that everything will get complicated. When I first met her it seemed like knowing her when she was little would help everything fall into better.

"Jasper…" Peter sharply whispers to get my attention but not distract Isabella.

I look over at him and he gives me a pointed look. Sometimes it's a little weird when he practically knows your train of thought.

Charlotte reaches over and pinches his side making Peter yelp which effectively gets Isabella's attention.

Peter slowly stands up and walks the back door but pauses to look back at me and say, "Can we take a walk; I need to talk to you about something."

I jump up and follow him out as Char begins to make a conversation with Isa so they both don't feel a little left out.

We walk for a ways until the ranch clears out into area surrounding a lake. Peter sits down on a nearby ledge and I do the same.

"I have been getting some weird information lately." He says getting right to the point.

I automatically know he is talking about is I-just-know-stuff gift. I know it's better to just listen to what he has to say, so I wait for him to continue.

"It keeps telling me we need to get to Washington. Something is there that needs us as much as we need them." Peter looks over at me with an utterly confused face.

"Okay. I trust you enough to know when you say things like this that means we really need to somehow get to Washington." I can see him visibly relax which makes me believe him even more. If he was ready to fight his case that we needed to relocate then he isn't lying. But he would never lie to begin with.

"Is there anything else? Like more information on the why or when?"

"No, that's the confusing part. What I told you is all I am getting besides you worrying about your future with Isa. I really wish you would stop freaking on that." He dramatically says.

"Whatever." Yeah, that's the best my comeback is going to get. I can't really deny it.

"Just chill out and everything will be fine. I think."

"Thanks so much." I sarcastically say as I punch his arm.

"Let's get back and figure out how to tell the girls." Peter says with exasperation.

Oh geez, this should be a blast with a thousand questions.

Right as I enter the backdoor Isa launches herself at me. Giving her a big hug, I carry her to the family room with Peter and Char following.

Once we are all seated I look at Peter to explain which he rolls his eyes to.

"Uh, how would you guys feel about taking a trip?" Peter asks uncertainly.

I almost laugh out loud at how he sounds but decide against it knowing I would be forced to explain the rest and I still don't get the reasoning.

Isabella looks confused but excited as she asked, "Where on a trip?"

"Okay. So my gift, I guess, has been telling me that we need to take a little trip to visit Washington. I have no idea why but it seems important."

"Well if it's important we better get going." Char states as she kisses Peter on the cheek.

Peter looks back at her a little more than flabbergasted.

"That's it. You agree just like that to traveling halfway across the country with no idea of where we are going? I figured you would be all upset and tell me I am crazy. Then I would have had to beg for you to hear me out and tell you how important it was to go there when I really have no idea how important it is. Whoa." Peter rants bewildered while Isa and I try not to fall to the ground laughing.

He doesn't realize that now Charlotte really will be mad at him.

"Well I thought you had a good reason but if you keep talking like that this trip isn't going to be very fun for you." Charlotte says as she saucily walks off towards her room to pack with Isabella giggling after her.

Well, this should be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo another update! Tell me what you think…P.S. I don't own any of Twilight. **

Chapter 10 § Peter POV:

I could Jasper was freaked out about his relationship with Isabella developing any further. I just wished he would get over it and man up.

We had bigger things to worry about, like why in the world we need to head halfway across the country with little explanation. Or better yet tell me how to deal with a fearsome mate on this entire trip. Ah, why is my life always so complicated.

A few minutes after Char made her dramatic exit to pack up her and Isa came out with a backpack for each of us. At least they were good with packing light; it would definitely make the running trip a little easier.

Isabella skipped forward and grabbed Jasper's hand as they both headed out the front door. I look over at Char with my famous smirk before leaning in for a kiss.

"You ready for the unexpected. I have a feeling this going to be an interesting journey." I said after opening my eyes and leaning my forehead against hers.

"Baby, after spending many years with you I have learned to expect the unexpected crazy stuff." She says back lovely before giving me one last lingering kiss and pulling me outside in the direction of the other two.

We walk out and see Jasper and Isabella just standing there waiting, both of them looking deep into each other's eyes as if they are holding some secret conversation.

As much as they freak about the future and the possibilities of what might happen, anyone with a brain can see how much they care for each other. I don't think there is a way for them to screw up what they have. But that doesn't mean I have to tell them that.

"Break it up you two. We got to get going to wherever it is we are going." I say walking right between there freaky stare contest.

"Whatever, Uncle Petey" Isabella states in her newly found you-can't-tell-me-what-to-do voice.

Oh the joys of kids growing up. She is definitely a hand full.

"Yeah yeah you know you love me." I say before bursting into a nice half speed vampire run. That way Isa can keep up but we can still make it there in good time.

Our two thousand mile journey began just like that. We were looking at a thirty hour run, if we ran straight.

"Jas can we stop now, I'm kind of hungry." Isabella sweetly asked Jasper.

That is how I found myself at a 24/7 McDonalds in Salt Lake City, Utah. Can you believe that there motto is "Count fries, not sheep"? I'm definitely not loving it.

Jasper just looks over and growls at me. Sometimes it sucks to have a niece that needs to eat human food.

"Uncle Petey, will you please stop whining. You're acting like a baby." Isabella states.

"I am not!" I exclaim back which makes Jasper and Charlotte snicker.

"Fine, if you're not a baby then I dare you to eat a fry." She says already giggling because I walked right into that one and she knows I won't back down from a dare.

"Ahh, you suck." I toss the stupid French fry into my mouth and swallow it. Let me tell you human food tastes worse than it smells. Blahhh.

Once I have finished all three of them were laughing really hard.

So, after Isabella ate her food and I took care of the French fry, we starting running again.

We tried to stay close enough to main highways or roads so we knew we were in the right direction but far enough away to not cause any suspicions.

I just hope that as we get closer I will get some more details on why we are headed to Washington.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 § Isabella POV:

It feels like we have been running for what feels like forever. We should be getting at least close to Washington now, or at least I hope so.

Peter has been leading the way for the entire time with Charlotte right beside him. Jasper ran next to me for the most part of the trip until my running pace started to slow down. Once it was noticeable he scooped me up and put me on his back and since then I have just been laying my head on his shoulder watching things blur past us.

Everything has changed from being flat and hot to very green and cold. The amazing part is how big the mountains are. When I was a baby and still with Momma we always stayed in Mississippi.

It's crazy how fourteen months ago I was braving through the forest on my own searching for Peter and Charlotte in Texas. I feel like I have changed so much...figuring exactly who I am.

My body has matured a little bit into the awkward stage of a tiny teenager. The one thing that feels like it will never change is my height.

Another that developed in mental capabilities. Peter and Jasper say that I am at least on a sixteen year old level which creates a whole bunch of weirdness between Jasper and I.

"Are we almost there yet, Petey?" I asked for what could have been the millionth time.

Peter responded back with a light growl in irritation causing a rumbling growl come from Jasper causing me to vibrate on his back.

He can be so protective sometimes that I don't know what to think of it, like as his feelings changed or does he only feel like my protector.

Peter was wise enough to keep the peace though and just responded "I think we are getting close. Right now I am just going in the direction that I keep getting a feeling from."

Jasper sped up a little to be right beside the two of them creating a line. "Are you sure about this Peter? What if this is a trap or something?" Jasper asked.

"Have I ever been wrong before...?" Peter answered shortly effectively stopping the conversation.

It is an unspoken of fact that when Peter gets a certain feeling it is real and should not be taken lightly.

For many minutes all I can hear is the distinctive thuds of footsteps hitting the damp forest floor until Peter slows down and stops out of nowhere.

"I don't know where to go next," Peter states incredulously giving out a frustrated growl "how can I all of a sudden not know where to go!"

I slowly slid off of Jasper's back looking calculating our surroundings.

There was a huge gash between two cliffs that rapidly flowed with water to our right as the forest continued in all the other directions. I tuned out there chatter and open my senses and just barely I could smell something strange.

"Hey, do you guys smell something? Just barely, there is a weird smell." I questioned.

I look over at Jasper as he stands with his eyes closed and the wind gently blowing stands of his hair as he tries to figure it out.

Glancing over at Peter, I see him standing there with a still frustrated look on his face. Well no help there. Right next to him, Charlotte keeps sweeping her eyes across the forest with apprehension painted all over her face. At least she's with me.

"I don't know…never smelt it before." Jasper answers. It's really the only answer anyone of us has.

I feel the wind shift and slowly hear movement towards the right, across from the jagged rocks that border the river. It becomes worrisome with the movement doesn't stop but instead increases towards us.

Jasper slips himself in front of me slightly giving me a little protection as well as comfort. As the sounds grow louder, I can make out the sound of distinctive thuds.

"An animal?" Peter slowly asks with an edge of disbelief from his position in beside Char.

One of them let a growl loose confirming Peter's suspicions as a pack of wolves jump out from the tree line just in front of the cliff that separated us from them.

When I say huge, I definitely mean it. There we six wolves the size of horses formed in a V-shape stares us down.

But before we can completely focus on the animal-things in front of us footsteps begin to descend from the left. They move towards us at a slightly faster speed and it's easy to detect them as vampires.

My fear spikes a little bit because every vampire I have met besides my family has wanted to harm me. I move myself closer to Jasper and tightly grab onto the backside of his shirt.

The vampires slow down a little bit as them emerge together. The first two I see are a blond man next to a brunette woman. Right behind them is a muscular man with a beautiful blonde girl. Lastly is another man with copper hair.

But something they all share is strange golden eyes, something that I have never seen.

The rustling behind us was a reminder of the huge beasts but when I turned around three men stood in place with the rest of the beasts still in formations growling.

"What the hell? Have I gone insane, please tell me your seeing this too?" Peter frantically asked glancing from the beasts to the vampires to Jasper and I repetitively.

The muscular man laughed that boomed out really loud making me jump as the rest of them just snickered.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen." The blond man that looked like he might be the leader introduced himself in an oddly peaceful manner.

"Whitlock. Peter Whitlock." Peter stated a like he was some famous 'James Bond' spy making it hard to believe I was related to that mess of a person.

**A/N: So, it may seem like everything is a little off with the time period but that should be cleared up in the next few chapters. Remember that Alice is also known as Mary Alice who was Isabella mother which means she isn't a part of the Cullen's. Sorry if it is too confusing...Please review! (;**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 § Jasper POV:

Could he be anymore stupid? Here we are surrounded by unknown vampires and huge wolf-man-beasts and he pulls the famous 'James Bond' line.

There are so many emotions from good to bad swarming around that I could just drowned if it wasn't for the little hands I felt secured into my shirt.

I knew that she was completely terrified as much as confused. Right now nothing makes much sense and all I can do is decipher my surroundings.

The blond man that introduced himself as Carlisle is giving off curiosity and peace. The woman standing next to him, which seemed like his mate, is giving off some compassion. The muscular guy is just flat out amused while his blonde mate is just irritated. The last guy is just sort of bored and strange.

On the opposite side of the spectrum the wolf men are emanating fierceness, hatred, and protectiveness.

"Peter." Carlisle nods in acknowledgement. "This is my mate Esme along with the rest of my family: Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. We have just recently moved here and associated with the people in town."

"That's nice." Peter dismisses Carlisle's explanation. Instead he turns his attention to the wolf men and asks, "But what I would really like to know is what in the world kind of creatures y'all are."

"We are called the Protectors but basically we are shape-shifters that guard the Quileute Reservation. I am Sam, the alpha. The rest are Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, and Quil." He was the tallest and broadest guy out of all and stood there with an I-take-no-crap attitude.

"Sweet. As I already said, my name is Peter Whitlock and this is my beautiful mate Charlotte. The little one is my niece Isabella with her mate Jasper." Peter explained. But, when he introduced Isa and me a look of recognition sweep across the shifters faces.

The blonde vampire, Rosalie, scoffed ridiculously loud at after Peter's little speech.

"Yea right, there is no way that little thing is your niece or your mate." She spit out looking between Peter and I. "Might as well take that thing back to where she belongs."

I growled out at the stupid woman which made her mate respond back. Isabella whimpered a little and clung harder to me when she saw that this conversation could easily lead to a fight.

"Rosalie." Carlisle reprimanded before turning back to us. "I would like to ask though, how she is your niece and what exactly Isa is."

"Isabella and Jasper, man this is so weird." One of the shifters whispered under their breath.

"What do you mean?" I finally said speaking up.

"You are Jasper Whitlock, the "God of War". That means your little mate, Isabella, is a hybrid vampire. We have been told this story, well actually is a legend, ever since we were little about. It is supposed to be well-known and passed down from several generations."

"But how is that possible if Isabella was just born recently. Even Jasper has only been around about a hundred years." Peter asks.

"That's the part I don't understand either. Most legends are based on events that have already happened." Sam responded back equally confused.

"I think the next best move is to meet up with the Elders, maybe they have more information." Sam continued as some of the shifters slowly disperse past the forest line.

Carlisle and the his group vampires start to move closer to us but Sam interrupts them by stating that the invitation only applies to the four of us.

Something about them doesn't mess well with me. They carry themselves with arrogance like they have to put of a fake front to everyone. I could see how that could happen to them if they really do mingle with the humans in town because they are always hiding something. It would only make sense that it carries into their other parts of life.

I reach behind me and grab Isa hands so I can detach her from my shirt. I pull her around to be in front of me as I give her a hug.

"Everything is okay. Let's go see how the puppies think we relate to their story." I say receiving a giggle from her by referring to the shifters as 'puppies'.

I sling her onto my back as we near the river that flows past the rocks in between the two cliffs that seem to act as an unspoken boundary. Two wolves lead us through the woods into the Quileute Reservation.

It seems strange to be led by wolves that I just discovered existed into an unknown territory even though neither of them is giving off any malice emotions.

A few minutes and miles later we began to slow down. The wolves stepped back behind some trees before reemerging as humans.

"Why do you disappear like that?" Peter curiously asked.

"Our clothes don't change with us but I can be sure to phase in front of you next time if you want to see my body that bad." One of the wolves, I think his name was Paul, snarkily replied back leaving Peter with a look of disgust on his face and Isabella in a fit of giggles.

Those giggles abruptly stopped when Paul looked her way. Her emotions showed that she was only feeling apprehension and nervousness.

"Is he really your Uncle?" Paul asked with an edge of disbelief and continued at her small nod by saying "Man that has to suck knowing you are related to a crazy person like him."

Peter started making loud outburst of opposition at his insult. Isabella smiled in mirth at Paul as some of her nervousness went away.

"Whoa, who knew Paul could be nice!" Someone said in the distance making Paul growl in their direction.

We all continued walking until we reached a building that was only slightly bigger than the ones surrounding it. Inside many voices could be heard talking about various topics but slowly stopped as we walked in. Isabella slipped off my back and took my hand as she stood beside me.

The inside was dim with a few candles lit here and there. There were two rows are benches that ran up to the front of the room where a long desk faced us. Sitting behind it in the middle was only what I could guess as there leader of some sorts. He sat there with confidence and wisdom as he addressed us.

"Sam, why did you have this meeting called?" His deep voiced slightly echoing through the room.

"I think most of the reason can be explained by saying, Chief Black, that these two are Jasper and Isabella Whitlock along with her Uncle Peter and his mate Charlotte." Sam answered.

The room became quiet as all eyes were fixed upon where Isa and I stood. Then many voices began speaking at once.

**A/N: FYI, this story isn't going to fit together like the books timeline does so don't expect it too. Jasper was a part of the Southern Wars for many years until Peter and Charlotte came about. Peter left a little sister along with his family. That sister was Mary Alice who was later put in an asylum. The details about those events won't be concrete though, sorry. But I do hope you liked this chapter. Review? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and story alerts/favorites. I reaaaaalllly appreciate it. Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight.**

Chapter 13 § Jasper POV:

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you see what they are?"

Voices were shouting throughout the huge room as we just stood there stunned. Many of the tribe members that filled the room were outraged but few were fascinated and curious.

Chief Black just sat there with a blank face as he gaze like he was trying to see right past us. He blinked a few times before taking a deep breath.

"Have your seats. We have mug to discuss but before we begin I want you all to keep an open mind. If you find that request too much for you then please leave now." His voice spoke with authority and once everyone was settled he began to speak again.

"When I was a little big my father would tell me a great story that held an unknown special meaning to him. Each time it was retold with importance and he made it clear that I must remember it the most out of all the other legends. It now makes sense that the legend was not only a story of the past but also a tale that would explain the happening of future event."

Chief Black had the entire room enraptured wanting to know more about what he was trying to say.

"It all began way back when Taha Aki was still the leader of the Quileute Tribe and Spirit Warriors. Taha Aki had many sons but only two, Taha Wi and Yaha Uta, are known by name because they were the only ones that were shape-shifters at the time. The tribe had a sense of peace and tranquility but that was soon destroyed when the Cold Ones showed themselves as a threat and attacked. Yaha Uta killed the cold man when he came into the tribe. The cold man's mate came back many days later seeking revenge. The two sons attacked her and we killed leaving Taha Aki on his own to fight. His third wife saw that he was fighting a losing battle and couldn't stand by and watch it happen. She took a tribal knife and stabbed herself in the abdomen. The Third Wife's blood distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to dismantle and kill the tribe's enemy. Taha Aki then ran to his wife becoming overcome with grief seeing that she was dead. She was his true mate which we also refer to as an imprint. Imprints are held highly among the shape-shifters as the provide truth and goodness in there sometimes cruel life. The sons were so enraged by her death they phased into shape-shifters for the first time unknowing becoming the only piece of protection left for the tribe and all they could do was stand there as they watched through the eyes of their father mourning for his mate's death in his wolf form. Pain radiated and despair radiated through them. The Great Wolf had a connection with the spirits that most shape-shifters didn't. An illusion swept through their minds showing them that the four spirit warriors were to live for the tribe and later be the ancestors of the Black, Uley, Aterea, and Clearwater families. They would make up the majority of the shape-shifters pack if a threat of the Cold Ones should ever arise again. Years will go by until a time comes where the threats become too much. When that time comes the future of the tribe will depend on a tiny girl named Isabella and her mate, Jasper. Together they will overrule any individuals that try to overpower them. Together the God and Goddess of War shall stand with the shape-shifters to finally bring peace."

He finished and an entirely new kind of silence swept over the room. Everyone was too stunned to react to the insane story. Could this all really be true? My mate's and I decisions would help decide the fate of an entire tribe. Would they really allow themselves to trust us with that kind of power over their lives?

"Whoa. What kind of threat do you suspect to come?" Peter asked being the first one to start speaking, like always.

"Anything. Everything. No one has ever had knowledge about the depth of the threat that would loom over this generation." He answered but was still focused on my mate and I as continued saying, "I would like to adjourn this meeting with the Council but would like for our visitors to gather elsewhere to discuss more about this with the pack and some other selected individuals."

Just like that conversations quietly erupted around the room as most everyone left the room. Chief Black rose out of his seat with a small smile on his face then walked out of the room too.

"Where is he going Jas?" Isabella quietly asked wondering the same thing as I was.

"No worries kid, he'll be back in a few minutes." A voice spoke from behind us making Isabella whip around not expecting someone besides me to answer her question.

"Whoa you move freakily fast for such a small person." The guy observed laughing.

I growled under my breath because I knew exactly how she would take that statement as tears formed in her eyes. He most likely didn't mean it that way but to her all it did was reinforce the thought in her head that she was some kind of freak.

"Way to go Quil. Only you could make the person that our whole entire futures could depend on cry." Paul said while smacking the back of Quil's head.

"Don't cry little one, it's not his fault he's so stupid." Paul glared at Quil while trying to make Isabella feel a little better.

I bent down and swung her onto my back sending her some confidence and love. Isa responded with pushing confusion back at me. At least we were all on the same page there; no one really knew what this legend meant.

"So where to now, didn't he say we needed to speak before disappearing out the door?" Peter asked.

"I guess he meant for everyone to meet up at my house since that's usually where pack meetings are held." Sam uncertainly stated.

"No Sam we won't eat your fiancé or anyone else's significant others." Peter blatantly said causing everyone to stare incredulously at him.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Sam skeptically asked.

"I just know stuff sometimes and no I am not a mind reader Quil."

"Well that sure helped you prove your point." Quil said with a cocky smirk.

"I'm not! I just know stuff." Peter growled.

"Like a gift?"

"Yes." I said at the same time Peter said "No."

"Some vampires possess a special ability. I have empathy which allows me to manipulate emotions. Isabella's has something to do with a shield but we haven't quite figured it out yet. I think Peter's is knowledge but he likes to deny having a power." I explained.

"Oh." Quil said.

"As for your fiancé, there is nothing to worry about. We don't feed from perfectly fine humans. Plus, it would be stupid of us to do so because we have some kind of alliance."

With that conversation finally over with, everyone began to journey towards what was supposedly Sam's house. I was a small cottage that could be defined as isolated but it made since if you had to keep the shape-shifter secret.

"Cute house." Isabella's compliment was short but genuine.

"Thanks." Sam said with a small smile.

It was strange to witness how each of the shape-shifters emotions lost their fierceness every time they regarded Isa. In those moments I could see how the legend could be correct and this could all possibly work out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 § Chief Black's POV:

Jacob and Jared bounded into the room and rapidly made their way towards the few council members that were gathered around with me.

"We have an interesting situation." Jacob cryptically stated.

"That would be?" I asked my shape-shifter son expecting it to be something about boundary patrols or at least something pack related.

"Well, we need to have a council meeting. There are four vampires that are on their way into the reservation with Sam and Paul."

"Why would Sam allow them onto the reservation? What in the world is going on?" Harry bewilderedly questioned as he stood up.

"Um, well that's the part that needs to be discussed at a council meeting. I think they play some part in a well-known tribal legend." Jacob said nervously.

"Well then go alert the other council members of an emergency meeting."

Less than fifteen minutes later an enormous amount of people we crowded into the meeting hall. Word got out fast around the reservation.

The noisy chatter died down quickly when the four vampires came into the room. A tall blond man stood with a stoic but determined manner. On his back was a tiny little girl. The man's attitude changed drastically when he turned his attention to the little girl. He delicately slid her off his back and set her down so she could stand. She swiftly grasped his hand as she stood slightly behind him.

I watched this few moments with sagacity. If I didn't know any better I would say they could be a perfect example of imprinting. But he isn't a shape-shifting wolf.

Flanking behind the two is another blond man and a petite blonde woman. I could definitely see that the three were vampires but it was interesting to see a small supernatural hybrid vampire.

When Sam explained the reason for the meeting to everyone in the room voices exploded around the room. No one would take having vampires on the reservation lightly especially if they held a significant meaning in a sacred legend.

"Have your seats. We have mug to discuss but before we begin I want you all to keep an open mind. If you find that request too much for you then please leave now." I spoke calmly to the members that were more than slightly outraged though many individuals in this room could kill them all in seconds.

I began to retell the story that had been passed down by many fathers in the Black family. If these vampires were really who they said they were then there was much to discuss. The future of the entire tribe could be in the hands of the four vampires and this generation of the pack.

I adjourned the meeting and headed out of the building just as the others did. I needed to find Old Quil and bring him with me to Sam and Emily's. He was the one man on the reservation that knew all the legends and tribal journals inside and out. The problem was getting him to agree with going. I walked up to the abandoned looking house and knocked swiftly on the door before letting myself in.

"Old Quil your service is needed." I spoke into the dimly lit room with amusement coloring my voice. I had to at least try everything.

"Black you won't earn it with that kind of attitude. What could you possibly want?" A gruff voice rang.

"Four vampires are on the reservation and seem to be a part of the legend." I told him as I came to stand in front of him in his living room.

"So you say. Well let's get to it then." That was all it took. He reached for his cane and strutted out his front door leaving me where I stood. I quickly picked up my feet and followed him.

Sam and Emily lived a little ways into the woods which made it easier for the pack to freely phase. Old Quil kept a good pace and we made it there in no time. As we walked into the room the tension was easily seen. Anybody could tell that Sam wasn't happy about having these visitors in his house.

"Isabella I have been waiting awhile for you to finally come." Old Quil told her before making himself at home in a chair.

Isabella just looked at him with wide eyes surprised by the old man's bluntness.

"Grandpa, are you okay because you're kind of freaking me out?" Quil questioned him earnestly.

"Be quite, boy. I may be an old man but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Ever since I was little I had known that certain events would take place. Don't ask me how I know; I would just guess I was born with this information." He spoke to everyone with honestly but it was easily seen that he was guarding some facts.

"So you know what is going to happen." A tinkling voice softly pealed through the room.

Everyone turned their attention to where Isabella sat in Jasper's lap not expecting her to speak.

"Yes, I know the direction that the next few months will lead towards. I do not know specifics." He rambled clearly not wanting to say too much.

"Is it important for you to not say everything?" She easily asked.

"Yes." He visibly relaxed as if that took a weight of his shoulders.

"What can you tell us?" Jasper spoke up deciding to engage in the conversation.

"You should know that you are lucky to have such a special little lady as you mate." Old Quil completely changed that subject and stared dauntlessly towards the man.

Jasper just responded by quirking his eyebrow in surprise to his unexpected statement.

"One in a million, so don't screw this up." He reaffirmed.

The pack couldn't help it anymore and busted out in laughter at the absurdity of his threats.

"Are you really trying to intimidate a vampire? It sounds like you are giving him some sort of ultimatum." Quil asked between his laughs to which Old Quil just grunted in response.

"So exactly what kind of danger is coming for us or does anybody really know?" Sam asked steering everyone back on track to the real reason of this meeting.

"All enemies will arise to join forces against the side that has all the right reasons for fighting. The threat will show no mercy and desire revenge." Old Quil solemnly recited.

Peter glanced over towards Jasper and tentatively asked, "You don't think Maria would have anything to do with this, do you?"

Jasper tightened his grip on Isabella and let lose a frustrated growl. I could see the pack become on guard by the powerful growl but Isabella wasn't fazed. She just turned around and hugged him.

"I don't see why she would travel all the way to Washington when we didn't do anything that would cause her to pursue us. No, I don't think she has anything to do with this." He stiffly answered Peter's question.

"What if it is the nomads that killed Momma?" Isabella tearfully whispered just loud enough for the room to hear.

"I don't know." Jasper said.

Ever individual in this room was going to play a part in the cataclysm that is bound to happen soon and in this moment I fully realized the significant impact fate has on everyone's lives.

**A/N: A little change in view. Tell me what you think? Hint, hint. (;**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that reviewed! There are at hundreds of you reading each chapter but only few leave a review. Even a simple smiley face is greatly appreciated. (;**

Chapter 15 § Jasper's POV:

"What happened to your mother?" Chief Black's son Jacob hesitantly asked Isabella.

She turned her head slightly to acknowledge his question before saying, "She died."

"How?" Quil speculated as if he was asking a normal question making Isabella's emotions turned sour as she narrowed her eyes towards him. Yeah, this wasn't going to turn out good.

"She sacrificed her life to protect me when the same group of newborns that killed my father came after her. There were too many and she didn't survive." She bluntly explained.

Her fierce facial expression gave away nothing that would indicate she was upset by his questions except for the single tear that discreetly slid down her face. I never liked watching her cry especially over something that I couldn't fix. There is nothing I can do about her parent's death.

"I'm here and won't anything happen to you." I whispered to Isa.

She lifted her head and graced me with a small smile which made my heart ache. Isabella shouldn't have to deal with so many difficult situations.

"So, what happens next?" Sam asked everyone trying to change the subject nonchalantly.

"There is a house far enough in the forest on the reservation but close enough to remain in contact with the pack that should act sufficiently for the four of you." Old Quil said.

"So for now we just keep up patrols and watch for anything that seems out of ordinary?" Sam questioned waiting for anyone to say there input.

"That sounds fine with me. Now if you don't mind Wifey and I are going to stretch our legs because we have been cramped up in here with all of y'all for far too long." Peter said grabbing Charlottes hand and racing out the room before anyone could protest.

"I thought vampires don't ever get tired of sitting and stuff?" Quil questioned.

"They don't." I said amused with the whole situation.

"Here I show you both the house that Old Quil is talking about." Jacob said getting up from where he was sitting.

We said a few goodbyes then followed Jacob as he ran in wolf form to where we were supposed to be staying. It didn't take over five minutes to get there from Sam's house. The building was a fairly good size with a door centered in between two windows in the front. I guess this is home for the time being.

Jacob yipped then turned back and took off into the woods.

"Jas this is all so weird." Isabella sighed as she glancing back at me then turned the door knob and slowly entered the house.

"I know."

"Can you believe that we are in a legend that is hundreds of years old? I mean older than you! Then it says something is going to come after us? Who in the world could that be? Do you think it has something to do with my parents? Or does it make more sense for it to be Maria?" Isabella rambled on as she walked around.

"Calm down, darlin'. We'll figure this all out eventually." I tried said trying to make her feel a little better but really I was wondering the same things.

It made sense for it to be connected with the nomads that attacked us a few months back in Texas. But how would they know that we relocated to Washington? Finally we both just settled down on the couch that sat nicely in the living room taking comfort in each other's presence.

A few hours later Peter and Charlotte returned from where ever they went to "stretch their legs".

"So my knower tells me that the threat will make itself known in roughly a month and when that time comes things will be bad. But until then we are practically stuck here." Peter informed us.

"Well then. Do have any idea who the threat is?"

"Nope, that's the part that sucks."

I don't like this idea of having to wait around until we are attacked. But Peter getting the information he received tells us that the Quileute's are right and the legend is true.

"You want to go for a run?" Peter asked.

I nodded, kissed Isa on the head, and headed out the door with Peter following right behind.

We both knew that running could kill some of the frustration and ran for many minutes crossing one of the wolves' paths before we began to slow down.

Jacob emerged from behind a tree in human form this time saying, "Sorry for just leaving after showing you the house. It was my shift to run patrol."

"It's fine."

"I guess this is all a little weird for everyone." He stated.

"Just a bit. Not to sound insulting but are y'all prepared to fight many vampires at one time?" Peter asked.

"Probably not but I'm not sure if the rest of the pack would agree with what I think you are about to suggest." Jacob answered.

"Well it would give us something to do if we trained a little bit." Peter said but I knew what he was hinting.

He was basically volunteering me to teach everyone just like I did the years we were a part of the Southern Wars and I'm not really sure how I feel about that. All those years have been pushed away and closed up in a small box deep inside me. When Isabella was taken I was so close to letting everything go. The 'Major' in me knew it is a sacrifice that is needed to be taken if we had any chance of being able to feel confident about fighting an unknown threat.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed. Sorry for taking so long to update, my family and I went vacationing in Canada! (;

P.S. I don't own any part of Twilight.

Chapter 16 § Jasper's POV:

A couple days had trickled by with us around the Quileute Reservation before we officially met up again with the pack. Today we were going to get together in a clearing a little ways from the border to start training.

I am still not exactly sure what I think about all this but I fear this is a major factor in how we react to a sudden threat.

"It's going to be okay, Jas." Isabella's voice tinkered in reassurance before taking my hand.

We weren't the first ones to arrive at the clearing which was surprising. The entire pack was already standing around and mingling. They all stood up and faced us as we appeared into the clearing.

"Don't look so surprised, we can be very punctual at times." Quil said breaking the ice.

"Oh, shut up. You're only here early because Sam alpha order you to be which gave you no other way to possibly be late." Jared bickered back.

"So, where are we going to begin?" Sam questioned effectively ending their argument and focusing everyone on the task at hand.

"I suspect the threat to have already been watching us." I began causing heads to turn towards the tree line suspiciously. "They probably want to come at us unexpectedly to try and catch us off-guard which could give them the upper hand."

"But do you even think you might know who the threat is?" Jared asked.

"No, I can think of a few that might have some kind of part in this but no one that I can be sure of. That's why we are going to train to fight against the worst possible situation." I answered the best that I could and it really could be anybody but the only way we will get through a possible battle is to build our fighting skills the best we can.

"I think it would be best for Peter and I to demonstrate how vampires usually fight each other." I suggested. Isabella moved over to where Charlotte was standing to give us plenty of room to fight. The pack took the hint and moved back as well.

Peter stepped forward with a cocky smirk that was full of excitement and anticipation. He stared at me for a few seconds before running straight at me. I watched how he ran and waited until the very last second to dart towards the right causing Peter to stumble a little forward.

"Come on Pete. Is that the best you can do?" I taunted him.

He ran at me again but with more precision and technique. I waited for him to get inches from me and jumped at the last second. He stumbled forward from my unexpected movement as I flipped around and tackled him to the ground. Once I had his arms pinned behind his back and neck exposed I released him then stepped back.

"Dude…that was awesome!" Quil said breaking the silence that had fell upon us during our example fight. I nodded in acknowledgement and turned my head to seek out Isabella.

She looked so small as she stood there amongst everyone with hugest smile on her face pouring out pride and happiness making every trace of doubt flood from me. Finally she explodes into a full-on run at me and into my arms.

"Yeah, yeah. That was just luck. I could have got him eventually." Peter sullenly stated as his mate embraced him causing everyone to laugh.

"Now we can break apart and practice moves against each other. Isabella will have to practice against someone besides myself." I informed everyone causing Isabella's emotions to turn.

"Why?" She innocently asked causing me to feel even worse.

"I just can't. I don't feel right fighting against you. Watching and analyzing your every move so I can calculate your weak points." I looked away from her little face the more I spoke my reason.

"Come on kiddo, I'll show you the ways to becoming an ultimate fighter!" Peter intercepted the situation. Besides myself Peter was the best fighter here which made me feel better about her actually learning something useful when fighting against anybody.

Jacob Black's POV:

Watching Jasper and Peter have an actual practice fight against each other was something else. As I watched them battle I realized how important it was that we improve our fight skills to have the best chance against anyone that came at us. Jasper was the key to be able to do just that. He would need to show us everything.

Throughout the whole fight with Jasper and Peter, Isabella watched attentively. She stood tall as she watched her mate never wavering. When Jasper finished with victory he immediately looked to where she was, only caring about the opinion of his tiny mate. Her approval was given with a wholesome smile that lite up her entire face.

I watched as Jasper struggled to allow Isabella to learn how to fight. It was important that she knew how to protect herself if the time ever came. But it was easy to see she didn't like Jasper not being the one to teach her. I was actually surprised that he didn't want to until he explain how he took the situation in such a calculating way. It was like he fought with no emotions inside himself, instead choosing to manipulate others.

Still it is incredible to witness the strength that the bond between the two held. Especially considering that that one was only a child in comparison to the ancient supernaturals that their world held.

In the years to come I could only see there relationship improve with experience. Together they will walk beside each other holding a significant piece of the other within them and allowing nothing to stand in there way.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Almost at 100 reviews! Thank you, thank you, and thank you to everyone that has reviewed and stuck with me on this story.

Chapter 17 § Peter's POV:

I could feel her anger every time she came at me. She was upset the Jasper wasn't teaching her how to fight and choose to just watch the group giving advice when he felt it was needed.

"Don't take it so personal Isa. It has nothing to do with you." I told her.

"Be quite Uncle Petey and focus. You wouldn't want to lose a fight to a little girl." She sarcastically retorted back to me.

"Well I can't teach you anything if you don't listen to what I am saying."

Isabella stopped her thousandth approach at me and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down a little.

"Okay now what you need to learn is to use your size as an advantage. When you run at me you need to go for my legs to take me down." I informed her as she nodded.

The day went on like that until the sun slowly faded away leaving darkness in its wake. Everyone began to slow down there individual fights and congregate back into a group.

"I think everyone learned new aspects that can help improve your fighting skills. It would be best if we kept at it and practiced a little more but maybe not as hard." Jasper spoke mostly to the wolves before they all went home and back to there families.

"What we really need to talk about is the Cullens. How long have they been around and what are we expecting from them?" Jasper asked.

"Years ago our ancestors was formed a treaty allowing them to live in town as long as they didn't harm anyone or come onto the Reservation. Personally I think they are annoying and snobbish." Sam answered frankly causing some of the pack to snort in agreement at his description of the family vampires.

"That's just what we need, snobby vampires." I adding my opinion into the conversation.

"Dude, it's insane bur I got to head home or else my Mom will kill me if I am late again for dinner." Quil stated saying goodbye and running off into the forest.

After Quil left the rest of the pack began to break off and go home for the night. The four of us decided to head back to our temporary home on the reservation too.

Isabella walked a little ahead of us still upset at Jasper and was giving him a serious case of the cold shoulder. Poor guy. All I could do was watch and laugh because I found it hilarious to watch the man I knew to be fearless, powerful, malicious, and everything else in between trail after this tiny girl that wouldn't speak to him. After all he is supposed to be the well known 'God of War'.

"Come on Isa I wasn't trying to be mean, I just can't fight you." Jasper tried to reason with her.

She whipped around suddenly and screamed, "Why?! Because you're afraid to hurt me or because you already know you can beat me? I can't get better if you decided not to teach me!"

"No, of course not. You're my mate and I care about you a lot which is why I refuse to fight you. You have to understand that." Jasper calming said back.

Of course she couldn't truly understand that until she felt it herself but I knew Jasper and could tell that he already loves her after only knowing her for these months. I also knew he was man enough to wait and tell her that he really did love her until she was old enough to respond back the same way he meant.

She just stares at him with a few tears trickling down her cheeks. You couldn't have known if you weren't already aware but Charlotte and I could tell that they had switched to communicating through their emotions. Both of them discovered when one of them can't find the words to describe how there feeling they could talk through emotions. Isabella would push out her feelings, allowing Jasper to read them and he would send back a responding emotion through his empathy. It was actually pretty nifty.

I grabbed Charlotte's hand and we continued on towards the house giving the two of them some space to work some things out.

"What do you think about all this, Peter?" My mate looked up at me asking sincerely trying to get my opinion of this who situation we had found ourselves in.

"I don't really know except this is just the beginning and there is more to come." I told her and thankfully she is use to accepting answers like that from me because I couldn't really tell her much more. Lately my gift hasn't told me anything important.

We walked a little but farther at human pace, because we had nothing better to do, before the trees starting spacing out. Right away I could tell something was wrong.

"Wait." I said to Charlotte as I stopped walking forward and just stood there looking at the small house.

"Someone has been here since we left this morning."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Woohoo! 100 REVIEWS! Thank you guys so much. Now back to the story… (;**

Chapter 18 § Peter's POV:

I should have recognized the eeriness hundreds of feet ago before we even got this close to our temporary home. There is no visible force of entry looking from the outside which means no human had gone inside. It had to be a supernatural being which was the dreadful part.

I slowly started to move towards the door only to have Charlotte grab a hold of my hand.

"What are you doing?" She furiously whispered at me.

"The only way we are going to find out who came by is to go inside and look for anything that can help tell us. They are obviously gone now and it does no good to stand out here just waiting." I explained.

I thought crossed my mind that made me realize I should send Jasper a quick text message before I do anything.

I never got why we needed to carry these stupid phones around but it came in handy just now.

Jasper's POV:

I knew she had reached her breaking point when her tiny body whipped around causing her curls to whirl and screamed at me.

"Why?! Because you're afraid to hurt me or because you already know you can beat me? I can't get better if you decided not to teach me!"

Angry tears streaked down her face causing me to feel even worse.

"No, of course not. You're my mate and I care about you a lot which is why I refuse to fight you. You have to understand that." I tried my best to calmly explain to her.

I sent her calm and love as she just stared directly at me. After a few minutes her emotions settle and only a trace of hurt was left.

"I care about you too." She whispered back at me and my heart melted though I would never admit it.

I will never ever be able to explain to anybody how much it meant to me that she said that back to me. At this time in our relationship I wouldn't tell her I loved her because it would only cause confusion when she grew up some more. I did love her but not in the way that it would be in a few years.

My phone buzzed in my pocket telling me that I had a message before we could say anything else.

_Unknown individual entered the house. I'm going in. –P_

I would have laughed at his unusual undercover wording if the reasoning behind it was different.

"Come on, we have to go back to the house. Peter says someone has been there without us knowing." I quickly told her and grabbed her hand as we ran in the direction of the house.

"What? Does he know how it might be?" Isabella asked me as she caught up to run beside me so I wasn't dragging her by her arm.

"No, this is why we need to get over there quickly to investigate some." I answered her.

It took the both of us not long to get to the house at the pace we were running. I was anxious to see what was happening especially because Peter decided to head in solo.

When the house appeared in view we could see Charlotte standing outside a few feet from the opened door.

"Stay here with Char." I spit out to Isabella as I ran inside to find Peter.

It was completely quite from where I stood in the living room and nothing was in disarray. That was a good sign meaning Peter wasn't fighting some intruder off but it was also strange because it left no clues to who entered.

I was walking towards the west end of the small house that held the kitchen when Peter trotted through the doorway.

"Find anything?"

"Nope, seems like the vamp that entered didn't do anything noticeable except leave their scent behind. What I don't get is why the scent only appears within a few feet radius of the house." Peter answered.

"It means the vampire didn't act alone and at least one of them had an ability like masking there scents."

I turned from where we were standing in the kitchen hallway and walked back outside to where Charlotte and Isabella were waiting.

"What now?" Isabella asked no one in particular.

"We should probably tell the pack or at least Sam so that they know an unknown vampire has been on the Reservation." I suggested.

It would be easier to call Sam but because we had nothing better to do that sit around at the house we decided to run over to his house. The whole entire run there I kept scanning the trees looking for any clue that could point out who had come to visit us.

Peter hopped up the two steps ahead of us and knocked on Sam's front door even though he most likely heard us coming minutes ago.

"We just met up around an hour ago, what has you all back already?" Sam said jokingly but a little serious.

"A vampire was in the house we are staying at while we were all gone to the clearing to train." I informed him.

"Come on in." He said opening the door wider for us to enter as he turned around and called back into the house, "Emily the Whitlock's are here!" informing his human mate.

"Do you have an idea on who it was?" Sam asked getting straight to the point.

"No."

"Well that's no help because I obviously have no idea who it could be. I do have to tell you guys something else though. The Cullens want to meet up with all of us some time soon. They think we are hiding something from them." He told us.

"Cause we are but guess we are going to have to address them if we don't want any problems." Peter said to Sam.

It was true. As annoying as the Cullens could be they might give us an advantage or know of any vampire lurking around.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for taking awhile to update, with school starting back and everything it took me awhile to get this story going again. Hopefully this makes up for the long wait so tell me what you think? **

Chapter 19 § Jasper's POV:

That is how we found ourselves the next day, standing at the border of the Reservation and the Cullen's land.

Sam had called Carlisle right after we showed up to set up a meeting. He was insistent that we come as soon as possible. Of course it was already late night for the wolves so early morning was the soonest everyone could meet up.

I stood front and center with Isabella to my right. Peter and Charlotte stood off to my left and the pack filled in around us. Everyone of them were phased into their wolf form except for Sam, Jacob, and Paul.

Paul to a place particularly close to Isabella. Those two have developed a bond that would be similar to a brother and sister. It didn't bother me that much because I could tell his emotions had the right intentions.

The wind shifted and blew towards us signally the approach of the Cullens. Isabella slipped her hand into mine as she grabbed a hold of Paul's pant leg with the other.

Her emotions were high because the situation is solely based around her. The Cullens would direct the attention and questions towards her so she was gathering all the courage she could before the confrontation started.

Carlisle and his mate appeared first followed by the big guy and the blonde woman. Lastly was the mind reader.

Sam had already informed us about the special abilities the group had. Surprisingly only one out of the five vampires had a supernatural talent.

"Hello, nice to see you all again." Carlisle spoke the first greeting with a formal tone.

"Carlisle." Sam stiffly replied back in acknowledgment.

"Last night there was an unknown vampire on the Reservation. We wanted to see if you might know who was here and if they were just passing trough or had other reasons for visiting. Not many individuals know about the location the scent was found in." Sam spoke with authority getting straight to the point.

"No, we weren't aware of any visitors." Carlisle answered right away.

"They found a scent in the cabin that the Whitlocks are staying at and still think we had something to do with it." The mind reader spoke out loud receiving a consecutive growl in return from all the wolves.

"Say out of our minds." Sam menacingly spoke.

"Believe me I would if I could." He arrogantly responded seeming unaffected by Sam's threatening.

"Edward we didn't come here to argue." Carlisle swiftly intervened when he saw where the conversation was quickly heading to.

"Why do you protect the little girl?" Edward asked ignoring Carlisle's advice.

"I believe that is none of your business." I firmly stated. He didn't need to know anything about Isabella that could potentially benefit others.

"She doesn't seem that important to e kept such a secret." Edward stated picking everyone's brains for facts about Isabella.

"You better watch your mouth before I watch it for you." Paul beat everyone to the punch line already shaking in anger from the demeaning statement.

I let loose a dose of pain and torment at the mind reader watching him fall swiftly to the ground as the rest of his coven stared at him in shock.

"She is more important than you will ever be so I suggest you shut up and take this as your warning cause I don't offer second chances." I growled out at him. There was no way I would stand by and let him talk that way to my mate.

"What did you do to him!" the blonde woman screamed as she looked accusingly toward me. "He wasn't going to do anything."

"Who ever said that I thought he was going to do something. That was for the way he spoke towards Isabella." I told her.

She just huffed as she and Carlisle's mate ran to his side. It was easy to see who had control over the coven. Carlisle may appear to be and speak as the leader but Edward had them all fooled.

"Meeting ended. If any of you find more information just call." Sam said as the we all began to walk backwards through the trees as a unit making sure we didn't turn our backs towards them.

"I'm sorry." Isabella whispered as soon as we were far enough away from the Cullens.

"Why? You have no reason to be sorry." I quickly told her trying to make up for the doubt they had put into her head.

"Yeah Isa. Those vampires are stupid to think you are not the coolest person ever!" Quil exclaimed throwing his hands around enthusiastically as most of the pack snickered at him.

Isabella giggled at his act and her negative emotions faded into the background. "Okay."

"I bet you and Paul to the house." He said then took of running in that direction. Paul caught on fast and began running shortly after, not taking long to catch up.

Isabella laughed before running after them yelling how unfair they are because she deserved a head start.

I smiled watching everyone go to the extremes to make my girl happy and forget everything about the stupid meeting.

Isabella ended up winning the race after she hid for an hour behind a tree making the both of then worry relentlessly when she got out of sight.

Sam ordered Embry, Quil, and Jared to take the first shift at patrolling the border. He wanted the first shift to have more wolves invade the Cullens thought the would try to sneak past us. It was unlikely to happen but its better to be safe than sorry.

Everyone else headed back over to Sam's house to talk things over. Jacob was sent to get his father so a tribal elder would be present for input and advice.

As soon as all were settled in Sam and Emily's small kitchen I became the center of everyone's attention. They were all amazed that my ability could cause a vampire to crumble to the ground in extreme pain. After the twentieth questioned I decided to just demonstrate what I was talking about by sending Paul a load of humor causing him to burst into a fit of laughter making him fall right out of his chair and onto the kitchen floor.

"Wow, your gift has to be the best one yet besides Peter's random information. Both are totally awesome." Jacob complemented us except Peter didn't take it as one.

"I don't have a gift okay! Knowing random information is not considered a talent, it is more like I just have great intuition." Peter explained in annoyance.

We talked over and discussed many things as the wolves would come in and out taking two hour shifts with patrol. Soon dusk was upon us and we decided to head over to the house and allow the humans to sleep. Everything seemed to be going in the right direction for once. If only we could find out who the unknown vampire was that came to visit us and what there intentions were towards us.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed! As you already know, I own nothing of Twilight even though I wish I did. (;**

Chapter 20 § Jasper's POV:

The next day after the border meeting with the Cullen's we found ourselves in another meeting with the pack and Chief Black in Sam's house again. Just like all the other times words popped into my head giving me information, but this information for once wasn't really welcomed.

"Two days." I said interrupting everyone's chatter.

"What are you talking about Peter?" Jacob asked humorously like I was joking or something. Definitely not a joke, no matter how much I wish it is.

I made eye contact with Jasper and could tell that he understood exactly what I was telling everyone. By his facial expression I could also tell that he wasn't all too thrilled.

"That's when they will be here." I answered Jacob's question in a monotone, wiping everyone clean of all emotion except for shock.

"Who exactly is 'they' Pete?" Jasper spoke up looking at me with a fire burning behind his eyes. He knew what was coming as did I and we both knew it is nothing to look forward to.

"Don't know." I huffed out in exasperation which only caused Jasper to growl out in frustration.

The silence was echoing after that while everyone sat still in their spots having no idea what to say or even question. All of us are practically at a loss. No one is exactly sure on what to say because nothing could really make everything better.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just sit here and do nothing." Isabella asked but she mainly directed her question to Jasper.

"I'm not sure, what do you think we should do?" He just asked her.

"What?! You always know what to do, that's why I asked you because I knew you would have a great plan! Come on, Jas tell us what we need to do." The pre-teen blurted out in response causing her mate to grin just a little even under the circumstances.

He wouldn't show it to anyone and it is only because I am the only one here that has known him for many years that I could see it. Jasper is a man who stands up for what he believes in and when he does he is leading. Before when we were in the Southern Wars together when Jasper fought he had nothing to lose. He didn't care about the battles and blood. Sure, me and him were almost good friends but that didn't mean a lot way back when it was when we left that our bonds grew into brotherhood.

Right now, Jasper has everything in the world to lose. Isabella is his meaning of living, breathing, smiling, laughing, and every little piece of happiness that could possibly be found in the world. Without her, life would cease to exist with him because nothing would be able to compare to what Isabella brings to his life.

In Jasper's mind, this one battle could be the end to everything. Nothing is pretend and mock fighting anymore because everything just became much more realistic. He is a leader but more importantly our leader at this moment and better snap out of it quick if we want to have a chance against the enemy we will face in a mere forty-eight hours.

"Peter where will we they come at us in two days?" Jasper directly asked me with a no-nonsense attitude.

"South, they will come for us from the south." I answered with whatever my 'knower' would give me at the moment, cringing a little on the inside at the mention of the south. Our chances of this being non-related to Texas and our pasts are decreasing within the seconds which isn't going to improve our chance of this being a fluke attack.

"That gives us until tomorrow night to prepare for it and head south." Jasper stated.

"Why would we travel south, away from the Reservation and everything else, when they are coming at us from that direction?" Quil asked credulously like we might be slightly crazy.

"If we head towards them before they can catch on and have them thrown off guard, we get the upper hand in the battle. It makes sense for the pack to want to stay near the Reservation but the further away we can get the battle from civilization the less chance there is for human casualties." Jasper answered with confidence that washed away any of Quil's doubt.

"You're sure of this, Jasper." Sam asked him respectfully.

"Absolutely so we better prepare to leave at midnight tonight to head in their direction." Jasper said.

"I want to let everyone here know the respect I deeply hold for each and every one of you people. I have faith that all of you will return from the battle. Jasper, it has truly been an honor to know the man from the legends that I have grew up hearing over and over again. Isabella, you are so much more that what I imagined in the greatest ways. I am off to the Council Hall to talk to the rest of the Elders that should be informed. Fight hard." Chief Black spoke up for the first time today only to say a few words and head out the door.

Jasper stared at the ground from where he sat with Isabella right by his side as Chief Black left and no emotions passed over his face as the second went by after. Moments later Isabella laid her head gently against Jasper's shoulder and he glanced up slowly. He looked around at the faces of the people around him before he spoke again.

"I suggest you guys rest up before we head out at midnight. We will meet out in the clearing to allow for the pack to phase. See you then." Jasper then stood up and walked straight out the way Chief Black did but with Isabella in hand. They headed directly towards the tree line before darting off and disappearing into the woods.

"I guess that is all, you are dismissed for now but you can stick around for lunch." Sam stated as he strutted off into the kitchen where Emily was already cooking. I knew that it was time to leave before the stench of human food became too much.

"Charlotte and I will see you guys later." I quickly said while grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door. All she did was laugh at my discomfort and do all she could to make it more difficult for me to pull her along.

Once I pulled her through the doorway, I swept her up then threw her over my shoulder and took off into the trees. I ran at full vampire speed and didn't slow down until we were a far distance from any civilization on the Reservation. I spun her around in a circle before letting her slip down to stand on her own two feet but still in my arms. I gazed at her face I saw her beautiful smile and sparkling eyes; she always had such a wonderful way of laughing without fear of the future.

"Peter." She whispered at me as she shifted her feet sweetly.

"Charlotte. I love you." I spoke softly to not break the bubble that enclosed us from the outside world. My lips closed the space between us as I kissed her with the greatest passion and she soon followed with the same emotions. It was these moments that I couldn't trade my life for anything. I would live through my entire past a thousand more times if I could always end with Charlotte by my side.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No part of it, at all. **

Chapter 21 § Jasper's POV:

After Chief Black said his words of appreciation, I had to get out of that house and think about everything. My world is now threatened of its very existence and as big as my vampire brain is, it has reached a point of being completely overloaded. The most frustrating part is that I haven't been put in this type of situation for a couple of years. I was finally beginning to accept my existence and my relationship with my mate while successfully putting my demons from the past behind me.

"Are you really worried Jas?" Isabella asked as we kept walking from Sam and Emily's house. She was still many inches shorter than me but that didn't stop her from looking up at me with curiosity burning in her eyes.

"No." I answered but I knew she would still see through my half-lie. It was true I wasn't really scared. I have fought many battles and still walk on this earth. Instead, I feared losing the ones around me because for once I am not fighting because I have nothing to lose.

"Okay. Do you think we can win?" She asked.

"I hope so." I told her and swept her up into a hug then swung her on my back so I was able to take off fast towards nowhere in particular to spend the moments we had before we would have to leave.

Before we knew it midnight was among us and Isabella, Peter, Charlotte, the Pack, and I were back in the clearing discussing the direction we would head in mere minutes.

"Peter, Charlotte, Isabella, Jacob, Paul, and I will be in the front. Everyone else follow right behind." I said after we talked about strategies for a while. Peter and I lost our shirts in the clearing to show off our multiple scars which we hoped would at least stun if not scare our attackers.

We ran this way for miles past Olympia and were gaining direction towards an area somewhat east of Portland. I knew that we were definitely going to catch the army of newborns off guard if we made it close to Oregon. It was impressing that the pack kept up with us well enough to run not full speed but at least more than mid-vampire-speed.

I felt it the moment we were close to our combatants when tons of emotions bombarded me. Anger, frustration, agitation, lust, hysteria, and anticipation stood out the most. I could feel that many were heading straight in the direction we had run in for not even an hour.

It was pure coincidence when both sides appeared from the forest overgrowth and stepped into a clearing simultaneously. I was just thankful that we reached a stretch of country side where not much civilization was around us for at least a couple of miles.

We slowed from our running but confidently walked into the clearing to see a group of at least twenty newborns across from us, all of them surrounded by Maria. It was exactly what I kept hoping it wouldn't be but knew deep down that it always was. After these few years she had come back to find me, most likely hoping that I would rejoin her in her precious Southern Wars. When I left I knew that this day would eventually come but choose not to think about it and what it could mean. But what Maria doesn't know is that I now have something well worth fighting for. I wouldn't give up my future with Isabella for anything.

"So my major, we meet again." Maria purred out thick with her Spanish accent. Years ago I found her voice on the edge of desirable but now all it did was make me sick to hear.

"Maria. We all know I'm not 'your' Major. Never have been, never will be." I simply stated, feeling her frustration rise a little. It must have been a hard trek with the multitude of newborns that many miles.

"We will see what you think when most of your friends aren't alive to see the next hour." She spit out friends like it was pure dirt in her mouth then turned back to her army and screamed "Attack!"

The newborns headed full-on towards us, picking a single target to go after. Few came after me which I guessed was because of my multitude of scars as well as a strategy Maria had planned. I tripped up a couple before picking the bigger ones to go for. My first opponent was easy as he went for the obvious attack leaving him decapitated in less than thirty seconds.

Three newborns watched my kill and decided to come at me all at once. I waited until the last second to jump causing them both to collide with each other. It didn't take long for them to get back up and come at me again but by their emotions they were becoming angrier each second I kept them fighting. Once they got close again, I swiftly tore the arms off one and hit the other with them. Just as quickly I ripped the stunned one's head off before doing the same with the now arm-less man.

I looked back around fast to see how everyone was in there fights. Peter was easily taking them down with Charlotte working just as fast. Paul and Jacob seemed like they were doing okay while the other wolves paired up to have better odds against each attacker. Isabella was dodging a man triple her size like a piece of cake but didn't see the man coming from behind. I roared out as he got within inches of her and tried to get to her as fast as I could. I let my gift go with pure fear and pain as I thought about what these vampires could do to her which effectively dropped the closest newborns to me. My vision was tunneling as I watched her struggle in their grasps as I did the same through the mass of vampires at battle. The major was tremble behind the bars I had forced him into to regain the pieces of myself that the Southern Wars had left shattered. But now that my pieces were back from the bond with my Isabella, he was forcing his way back out to overtake the places I couldn't reach. My last real intellectual thought was Isabella. Have to protect my mate.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long to update, it took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to take this chapter. Be sure to pay attention to the point of views and tell me what you think…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. **

Chapter 22 § Peter's POV:

Charlotte and I were picking through the newborns easily using our perfected strategies from the Southern Wars. One would attack the closest opponent while the other would catch anything that tried to join. The pack had their technique of attack but it worked just as well. In the mist if the chaos, Isabella was left on her own. She had trained and practiced well enough to defeat any opponent, Jasper made sure of that. But in certain situations there is only so much one body can do. That is the reason people fight as armies.

Just then the Major's roar echoed through the clearing and into the trees. He was mad beyond words. My head snapped to direction his projected anger came from to see that Isabella was a man triple her size but didn't see the man coming from behind. The newborns paused at the sudden noise from the Major giving some time for him to try to reach Isabella. The Major moved with great efficiency, leaving a path of dismembered vampires in his wake. But in the mere seconds Isabella had her first opponent and the silent attacker.

Immense pain shot through the field immobilizing everybody standing and throwing them to the ground. I quickly got to my feet, ignoring the radiating pain in the limbs as unrealized that Maria is still somewhere. I scanned around looking for the demon women and found her as I suspected but with many other stationed protectively around. I knew they had her most gifted soldiers. Too bad, the Major's severe pain left them momentarily down.

I quickly detached the heads of the closest newborns before snatching Maria up by her hair and taking her back to where Charlotte was still fighting. I wouldn't kill Maria myself. Only the Major should have the pleasure of ridding the world of her existence given all the terrible things he struggled through most of which by her hand. But I did decapitate her so that she wouldn't put up too much of a fight until her fate is decided. I still find it freaky how vampire bodies still have the ability to twitch and wiggle even after their head is removed. It does make interrogating interesting, though.

Charlotte quickly got to work making a fire to toss the detached pieces of the newborns into. With Maria gone most made quick work to escape the mayhem and leave quicker than they came into the clearing. That could pose a problem but at this moment I could care less, we could deal with them later.

I looked back to see how the Major was dealing with his situation and Isabella. He was seething way beyond what I have ever saw and that is saying a lot. The only positive at the moment is that everyone on our side with was still in one piece.

Isabella's POV:

The battle quickly began once we entered the clearing. I could tell Jasper was trying to keep up with me in the back of his mind as he was battling each opponent. Everything seemed okay until a huge newborn came at me. Triple my size wouldn't even begin to describe how huge the newborn is.

For the first time since I met Jasper, I am terrified. There is no way I can take him. As he closed in on me a sickening smile crossed his face and then he jumped at the same time someone grabbed me from behind. Emotions swirled around me causing shock and then the vampires surrounding me dropped to the ground. I couldn't move out of fear and slight pain.

All I could think is Jasper.

Peter's POV:

The Major growled hauntingly as he approached closer and swiftly pushed the bodies many feet away from his mate. 'Cause that's all he cares about at the moment, his mate and what he is going to do to the people who had harmed her. Maria definitely plotted out a mischievous plan but think of what to do if the plan backfired. Well, it completely backfired in her face.

Years ago, Jasper would lose himself to the Major to save his sanity in a horrendous fight. Newborns would be dismantled, terror would strike the towns in a hundred mile radius, and Charlotte and I were left to pick up the pieces when he came to. But this is ten thousand times worse because he didn't have a mate back then. I couldn't begin to imagine the thoughts swimming through his head.

At this moment I knew better than to try to talk him out of it or even approach him. Instead I slowly moved to where Charlotte was standing, assessing any injury or discomfort. Char took it, knowing it would give me peace, and then hugged me close to her.

Together we look over to where the Major was trying to check on his mate that was tightly clinging to his body. It was definitely a sight to see the 'God of War' struggling to keep a tiny slip of a girl at arm's length so he could make she is okay. I could see the battle quickly dying as he weighted his options.

Right now everything is a threat, including us. I got down on my knees in a submissive posture and pulled Charlotte down beside me. I knew we would be fine as long as we kept our focus on each other, projecting clam emotions. The pack followed our actions by phasing back to their human forms then finding a place to sit on the ground. That only confused the Major because he was expecting us to attack but slowly began to accept our act of retreat and allowed himself to put his focus back on Isabella.

From the overload of pain and fear, Isabella had lost herself inside her mind like passing out for a human. The Major hovered over her inspecting any damage that needed immediate attention. He must have found none as he slowly slipped his arms beneath her body and picked Isabella up. The Major must have made his mind up as he moved across the battlefield and headed west into the trees.

I knew there was nothing I could do for now except head back with the pack and hope for a quick return.

"Let's get these pieces into the fire then we can head back to the reservation." I spoke to nobody in particular as I began to gather up what Char and I hadn't gotten to.

"What about Isabella and Jasper?" Paul asked confused about the situation.

"There is nothing we can do but wait." I responded and then everyone was quiet.

Hopefully by all things good, the Major would miraculously stay away from any cities. That would only cause them to experience even more sadness which they have both had enough of already.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers. Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! Now on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of it. **

Chapter 23 § Isabella's POV:

I woke up in the middle of nowhere confused. What felt like seconds ago, I was in the being attacked by three newborns then suddenly I am completely alone. I began to panic thinking that something had happened to everyone. Did they take me somewhere? Where was Jasper?

Suddenly Jasper dropped from the tree tops and landed in front of me making me yell out in fear. Jasper took my scream and projected fear as a threat of attack causing him to spin around in defense with a creepy growl. Once I calmed myself down enough to realize that I was safe, I tried to get his attention.

"Jasper, what happened? Where is everyone?" I asked him but he just ignored my questions like he didn't even hear it. After a few minutes, he stopped growling and came to kneel in front of me. I could tell something was wrong and wondered if it had anything to do with his past and why Peter would refer to him as 'the Major' in certain situations. Looking at his face, I could see he was tense with all traces of humor gone and covered with a stoic face. What caught my attention were his eyes that always had a deep coal-black that covered his entire eyeball replaced the usual deep swirling red. He looked absolutely terrifying as looked deep into my eyes but I was not afraid.

Jasper looked like he was taking in my emotions while checking for any injuries which I feel throbbing all over my body. I was able to see a few bite marks on my arms that were not covered and knew that there were a few more on the rest of my body from the tears in my clothes. Because I was only half-vampire the bites looked strange from the venom and blood that flowing from the bites and mixing together. I figured that the blood would have affected Jasper but he seemed uninterested. The pain was becoming worse and a small whimper escaped my mouth making Jasper's head snap up to look at me. He glanced back at me bites before snarling quietly in frustration and anger when he understood that the bites where still hurting.

Jasper stood back up and looked around us with narrowed to make sure nobody had gotten close before sweeping my up into his arms. I was slightly worried about where we were going when he began to walk but quickly slipped into a comfortable state from being safe in Jasper's arms and fell back asleep.

I was still in his arms when I woke back up and my bites weren't burning as bad as before. Jasper was still gracefully walking but traveling aimlessly around in a field; I vaguely remember Uncle Peter telling me we were close somewhere in Oregon before the fight began.

After more walking a barn began to appear in the horizon and as we walked closer it looked abandoned but before we could get close enough to check it out two vampires made themselves known as they walked out into the open of the field. The taller male had short black hair and messy clothing. The other male was only a few inches short with brown curly hair that reached his ears. Jasper quickly made it clear that they were not welcome to disturb us with a menacing growl and the men quickly stopped.

"We mean both of you no harm. My name is Alistair and this is Charles." The blonde male spoke swiftly in a subtle British accent but Jasper didn't care as he let out another growl in response.

"You need to leave." I firmly stated hoping that they would listen.

"Your mate seems awfully upset. We had heard rumors that the Major had returned to fighting and came to see for ourselves." He ignored my request by asking me another question which only made Jasper's anger escalate but they slowly began to move back towards the way they came from. "Remember to tell your mate that he needs to watch for others that may come including the Volturi."

Just as quickly as the vampires appeared, they disappeared. Jasper gently set me down on the ground close to the barn door so that he could enter and check it out. When he came back out he gradually picked me back up and walked into the barn. It was spacious on the inside and almost completely bare except random piles of hay and a few stacks of wood lying around. Jasper positioned me in the opposite corner of the door between two huge piles of hay. It seemed ridiculous sitting here and I knew that Uncle Peter would joke about sitting among hay for years but I had no other choice at the moment. Jasper hovered protectively for a long time until he felt comfortable enough to reposition us to where I could curl up beside him.

Light was slowly slipping from the cracks in the barn as the sun began to set and I wondered what tomorrow would hold for us. Tons of questions floated through my mind in worry about everything and all that I was certain of was that Jasper would keep me safe. We just had to figure out what the two nomads meant by their message of 'others' coming.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 § Jasper's POV:

The anger began to dissipate from my body as I became aware of my surroundings again. Instead dread replaced most of my emotions as I realized that 'the Major' must have taken over during the fight. The sky was slowly brightening as the sun began to rise meaning that it had been hours since the fight and we were some distance from the field it occurred in. I knew that I wouldn't have hurt anyone important to me but I was capable of causing destruction elsewhere which worried me, especially what Isabella would think of me if anything had taken place. I couldn't remember much of the details after the newborns surrounded Isabella.

The whimper beside me had my attention quickly. Isabella was completely disheveled, her clothes torn in many places and covered in dirt, blood, and venom. I closed my eyes at her appearance as it only made me feel worse. My beautiful, tiny mate deserved so much better than all of supposedly is my job to protect her from anything and everything harmful. I pushed my self-loathing thoughts away and refocused all my attention back on Isabella.

She had a few thin crescent marks along visible parts of her body, the smaller ones had already healed themselves but the deeper two still bubbled with venom and blood. It was strange to see blood and venom coming from the same womb but even stranger that I remained unaffected by her blood openly in front of me. Her emotions were not too distressed but I removed any pain and took it on as my own to deal with. I decided to take a chance and close the two deeper bites to decrease the burn that they would be causing her. Her blood tasted wonderful when it hit my mouth but I was able to control myself so I moved to a different task of trying to wake Isabella.

"Isa, wake up." I spoke softly trying not to startle her too much.

"Jasper…no, tired…Jas." She mumbled and rolled over towards me.

"Aw come on Isa, it's time to get moving." I chuckled and nudged her shoulder a little rougher.

That caused her eyes to open quickly and squeal "Jasper!"

"Hey sweetheart."

"What happened after the fight? Where did Uncle Petey and Aunt Char go?" She began firing questions at me like she had been awake for hours.

"I don't know. I was kind of out of it. Can you tell me what you remember so we can try to figure everything out?" I tentatively asked not wanting her to get upset.

"Sure, Jas. I remember the fight starting and everyone was doing good then this huge newborn attacked me with two others. I heard you growl really loud but I don't remember after that until I woke up in the middle of the forest with you. The next time I woke up we were in this field where the barn is when two vampires came. You were really mad but didn't fight them. They said that their names were Alistair and Charles and that they had heard rumors that the Major had returned to fighting and came to see for themselves. Then the vampire named Alistair told me that I needed to tell my mate that he needs to watch for others that may come including the Volturi. After the two vampire left, we came in the barn and I fell asleep." Isabella spoke strongly as she retold everything that had happened since I released 'the Major' in the fight.

During her explanation, I was able to make some sense of my jumbled memories and piece together little details but nothing that could help us at the moment. We needed to know so many things like who those two vampires were and why the Volturi would come for us but finding Peter and Charlotte were priority. Plus they should know what happened to Maria during the fight.

"So neither of us know how the fight had ended and two unknown nomads found us after we somehow left the fight. First we need to find Peter and Charlotte because they will have better details then we can address everything else together."

"Agreed." Isabella stated with a sharp nod like I needed her approval and began to get up so she could herself off. Sometimes my little mate was too cute for words.

"We'll let's get going." I stated and followed her lead by getting up off the floor of the barn.

The best way was to backtrack our way to the Reservation so that we couldn't accidentally miss them if they had stopped somewhere. But I knew they had to of eventually headed back there because of the wolves.

I ran at top speed with Isabella on my back and made it back to the field in under an hour with me. We looked around for a bit to see if anything had been left but it looked almost exactly how it was before the fight had started. Nothing was out-of-place and nothing was left except for a medium-sized circle of burnt ground that was obviously used to burn the body parts of the newborns but would seem insignificant to any human that should pass through. We continued on through Oregon and into Washington, reaching the outskirts of Forks as nighttime began to fall upon us. As I ran closer to the border line of the Reservation, I became aware that a few of the wolves were out on patrol. They quickly changed their pattern and began to run towards us once they noticed it was us. I let Isabella slide down off my back and walk next to me so she could greet them as well when they appeared.

The first one phased back to human and completely dressed was Paul who ran straight towards Isabella and swung her around for a hug. It was the first time that I had ever seen him genuinely smile without someone forcing it out with a joke or crude statement. She greeted Paul just as enthusiastically with a loud squeal and brilliant smile. Quil and Embry quickly followed and sought out Isabella first before we all regrouped and headed towards the house we had stayed in for the time we had stayed on the Reservation. They explained everyone were waiting for us there with minimal injuries, if any.

The house was lit up brightly with the pack, Peter, and Charlotte interacting but quickly died down as they heard our approach. They all practically fell over each other to get out of the house fast enough.

"Well, welcome back!" Peter boisterously announced with a stupid smirk that got a chuckle out of most everyone including myself despite the entire situation.

"Petey!" was all the Isabella could get out before she jumped him unexpectedly like a spider monkey.

"Missed you too Isa." He stated while unsuccessfully trying to snatch her off his shoulders as Isabella kept his eyes covered with her hands.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Getting close to 200 reviews! I love feedback so tell me what you think, it gives me more inspiration to continue the story. (;**


End file.
